A Rural Community Hypertension Control and Education project has been developed and implemented in a rural primary care clinic which uses the activities of a Nurse Hypertension Counselor under the direction and supervision of the clinic's Medical Director. Patients receiving hypertension care from the Nurse Hypertension Counselor after September 1, 1977, were randomly assigned to one of five patient education conditions. In a factorial design, two interventions, involvement of a family member (or significant other) of the patient, and training in self-blood pressure monitoring, were crossed. In addition to these interventions all patients in these conditions received an extensive program of patient education, phone call reminders, specially designed educational brochures and handbook, self care contracts and monitoring of medication intake. To control for these additional educational interventions, a fifth control group was added, who received hypertension care from other providers in the clinic. Analysis will focus both on outcome measures: blood pressures; and compliance measures: clinic attendance, pill counts, and related process variables.